Growing Pains
by Keina Tsuki
Summary: Dia tidak tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya pada Donghae telah mengikat benang merah diantara mereka, membuatnya tak akan dilepaskan dengan mudah./Haehyuk/Bl/Review? Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Growing Pains

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's Note: Halo, di sini saya ingin menyampaikan jika fanfict ini ini saya repost dari akun sebelumnya karena akun tersebut bermasalah. Jadi saya memutuskan melanjutkan ff ini di akun baru. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamannnya. Dan maaf jika kalian jadi harus membaca ulang.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

Terisnpirasi dari ff berjudul Unbreakable di aff. Jadi pengen buat juga hehe~ Jangan timpukin saya karena di ff ini saya nistain Donghae. Saya buat dia menderita muahahaha~

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, BL, penistaan karakter! dll DLDR!

Rate: T+

Pair: Haehyuk

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Iya-iya sebentar lagi aku sampai. Ini sudah sampai gerbang." Eunhyuk menggerutu di tengah sambungan telepon sementara kakinya melangkah tergesa menuju ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Dari pos langsung ke kanan lalu lurus saja? Ya ya aku mengerti." Sambungan diputus, bibir merahnya mengambil nafas dari sela-sela gigi. Mengikuti petunjuk jalan yang tadi diarahkan sepupunya.

"Dasar Teukie hyung, kenapa bisa lupa membawa berkas pasien dan menyuruhku membawakannya?" keluhnya sebal. Tadinya remaja lelaki berstatus mahasiswa yang mempunyai rambut cokelat madu itu sedang bersantai berguling-guling di tempat tidur karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Tapi niat sucinya untuk bermalas-malasan seharian hancur berkat panggilan telepon darurat dari sepupunya Leeteuk yang memintanya mengantarkan berkas pasien yang tertinggal. Dia tidak bisa pulang mengambilnya sendiri karena rapat akan segera dimulai. Mau tak mau akhirnya Eunhyuk mengiyakannya. Dan di sinilah dia. Di depan pintu ruangan dr. Park Jungsoo atau yang lebih akrab disapa Leeteuk.

"Teukie hyung, ini berkasmu." Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu yang langsung disambut senyum cerah dari Leeteuk yang membuka pintu.

"Ah syukurlah tepat waktu. Terimakasih Eunhyukie, nanti kutraktir ice cream stroberi untukmu. Kalau begitu aku rapat dulu, kalau kau mau pulang silahkan. Terimakasih ya." Leeteuk berjalan tergesa melewatinya begitu saja tanpa memberikan kesempatan Eunhyuk untuk berbicara. Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas.

"Awas saja kalau dia memberikanku ice cream ukuran kecil. Aku mau yang jumbo." Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu singkat dan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku hoodie yang dipakainya. Orbs hitamnya memperhatikan sekeliling. Di mana-mana dia melihat ada para perawat dan pasiennya di taman sana. Ada yang berusaha menyuapi tapi ditolak, ada yang berlarian, ada yang berteriak-teriak, ada yang tertawa tak jelas hingga membuat para perawat kelimpungan. Eunhyuk menggeleng prihatin. Ini rumah sakit jiwa. Tentu saja pasien di sini adalah pasien sakit jiwa semua.

"Nona. Apa nona melihat penjahat? Aku sedang mengejarnya." Eunhyuk dikagetkan saat seorang lelaki, sepertinya berusia 25 tahun keatas, tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan bertanya antusias. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan Eunhyuk tahu dia salah satu pasien di sini.

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Yahh sayang sekali. Penjahat tunggu aku, aku akan menangkapmu!" lelaki itu berlarian sembarang arah lalu tertawa kemudian. Eunhyuk menatapnya sedih. Kasihan sekali. Eh tunggu dulu, tadi dia memanggilnya nona? Nona?! Enak saja! Eunhyuk itu laki-laki!

Di sepanjang jalan Eunhyuk menggerutu hingga tak sadar kakinya membawanya ke jalur yang salah. Harusnya dia belok kanan tapi dia malah belok kiri. Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh kanan-kiri karena tidak ada oranglain di sekitarnya. Lorong ini sepi. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada di ujung lorong ini Eunhyuk memutuskan terus berjalan.

"Ruang Isolasi." Lelaki manis itu membaca papan kecil yang tergantung di langit-langit. Oh jadi ini ruang isolasi, pikirnya seraya mengangguk-angguk. Baru saja ingin berbalik pergi saat telinganya menangkap suara yang cukup keras. Penasaran, akhirnya Eunhyuk mendekat. Di depannya ada pintu yang menjeblak terbuka setelah tadi sekelebatan Eunhyuk melihat seseorang berlari. Dia terus mendekat. Melangkah sehati-hati mungkin. Iris hitamnya disuguhi kamar rawat yang porak poranda. Barang pecah belah berserakan di lantai bahkan ada darah yang memercik. Pandangan Eunhyuk naik melihat punggung seorang lelaki yang bertelanjang dada yang membelakanginya. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar jelas dan berat seperti menahan amarah. Lelaki itu berbalik, mengambil vas bunga dan ingin melemparnya ke dinding. Secara reflek Eunhyuk masuk ke ruangan itu dan menahannya.

"Jangan!" tangan Eunhyuk meraih pergelangan tangan sang lelaki yang langsung melihatnya. Iris hazelnya berkilat tajam. Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya takut.

"Minggir! Aku harus membunuhnya!" onyx Eunhyuk membulat sempurna. Dari suaranya sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak bercanda.

"Jangan! Tenangkan dirimu." Laki-laki itu tetap bersikukuh, berbalik hendak keluar ruangan. Dilanda kepanikan Eunhyuk langsung memeluk lelaki berambut brunette itu dari belakang.

"Jangan! Tenanglah. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kau harus tenang dulu." Tubuh lelaki itu menegang sesaat menerima pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Mendengar bagaimana suara halusnya berusaha menenangkannya. Dia mengambil nafas dan mulai tenang sedikit demi sedikit. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Menuntun lelaki brunette ini untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda tak mengerti atas pertanyaan sang lelaki. Suara baritonenya membuatnya berdebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menenangkanku semudah itu?" kerutan di dahi Eunhyuk semakin terlihat.

"Maksudmu?" baru saja lelaki itu ingin kembali bersuara tapi terinterupsi oleh suara dering telepon. Eunhyuk merogoh kantongnya dan segera mengangkat telepon.

"Ya hyung? Ne aku masih di rumah sakit. Makan siang bersama? Ah sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ingat ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan. Ne, tapi ice cream yang kau janjikan jangan lupa! Ne Teukie hyung annyeong." Setelah memutus sambungan telepon Eunhyuk kelihatan gugup begitu menyadari lelaki brunette ini terus menatapnya intens seperti seorang predator yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Err… sepertinya aku harus kembali. Ingat, tenangkan dirimu, jangan bertindak gegabah. Permisi." Baru dua langkah berjalan tangan Eunhyuk tertarik ke belakang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat.

"Eunhyuk. Siapa namamu?"

"… Lee Donghae."

"Baiklah Donghae sampai jumpa." Tangan Eunhyuk ditarik kembali saat ingin melangkah.

"Kau… akan menemuiku lagi?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae menatapnya dengan binar penuh harap seperti itu. Membuatnya tidak tega. Pada akhirnya iya mengangguk walau tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya. Dia hanya ingin cepat pergi. Donghae tersenyum seperti anak kecil lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu Eunhyukie." Eunhyuk berkedip pelan lalu tersenyum canggung membalasnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Jaga dirimu Donghae. Aku pergi." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Eunhyuk segera beranjak pergi. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

'Donghae. Apa dia pasien di rumah sakit ini? Tapi tingkah lakunya biasa saja, kecuali saat dia marah tadi. Sangat menyeramkan,' Tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mengingat betapa menyeramkannya Donghae saat dipenuhi api kemarahan.

'Sebaiknya aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.' Putusnya kemudian. Mengelus-elus pundak karena hawa dingin yang terasa. Tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi terhadap Donghae membuatnya tidak akan dilepaskan dengan mudah oleh Donghae. Karena Eunhyuk telah menjalin benang merah di antara mereka.

Tbc/End?

Silahkan berikan review~ review adalah nyawa ff ini. Dan tolong jangan mereview dengan satu kalimat saja. Saya saja bisa meluangkan waktu menulis ini masa kalian tidak mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk berkomentar?

Terimakasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Pains

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's Note: Terisnpirasi dari ff berjudul Unbreakable di aff karya author bluestee. Jadi pengen buat juga hehe~

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, BL, Army Donghae! Psychological, dll DLDR!

Rate: T+

Pair: Haehyuk

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja? Rumahmu sepi kan?" mengulum bibir penuh konsentrasi dengan kumpulan kertas di depannya, Eunhyuk mengerling sekilas. Sekarang pemuda yang dianugerahi wajah manis itu tengah berada di kantin kampus, mengerjakan tugas yang harus segera dikumpulkan.

"Ya bisa saja. Lagipula Teukie hyung juga tidak di rumah. Kalian jadi bisa meramaikan rumahku." Kyuhyun, pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berotak cemerlang berstatus teman dekat Eunhyuk, duduk di bangku kantin di sebelahnya. Mengutak-atik ponselnya entah mencari apa. Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai karena sebagian besar mahasiswa mempunyai kelas di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Leeteuk hyung belum pulang juga? Tumben sekali sibuk seperti itu hingga tidak bisa pulang," komentarnya acuh tak acuh. Fokusnya masih terus pada ponsel pintarnya. Sama sekali tak melirik Eunhyuk yang berkerut masam.

"Tidak tahu. Katanya ada salah satu pasiennya yang cukup sulit ditangani. Hei, cepat bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ini! Malah bersantai-santai." Eunhyuk menggerutu panjang pendek. Dengan kasar melempar tumpukan buku dan portofolio tugas ke hadapan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum santai.

"Tenang saja, lagipula jangka waktu tugas ini masih lama. Besok kita kerjakan di rumahmu saja. Sekalian ajak yang lainnya."

"Terserah."

Eunhyuk membenahi buku-bukunya, memasukannya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Setelah rapih dan tak melupakan apapun, Eunhyuk segera beranjak untuk memesan makanan. Daritadi cacing di perutnya sudah melakukan aksi protes karena belum diberi makan.

Hari-hari Eunhyuk kembali seperti biasa. Tak pernah sekalipun dia kembali ke rumah sakit memenuhi janjinya pada seseorang. Eunhyuk tidak pernah ambil pusing dan menganggap ucapannya tempo hari hanya obrolan sambil lalu. Lagipula untuk apa dia kembali ke sana? Paling jika Leeteuk meminta bantuannya mengantar berkas lagi baru dia akan bergerak.

"Kau jadi ikut kompetisi dance?" Eunhyuk kembali ke bangkunya dan segera melahap makanannya. Sedikit tersedak begitu ada yang menepuk punggungnya kuat.

"Junsu, kau tak lihat aku sedang makan?" tanyanya judes yang dibalas kerlingan menyebalkan dari teman baiknya yang lain. Kim Junsu, setingkat dengan Eunhyuk dan merupakan teman semasa kecil yang hingga sekarang masih berhubungan baik.

"Maaf-maaf. Hei, Kyu masih sibuk dengan game bodohmu itu?" kyuhyun memutar bola mata.

"Kau saja yang bodoh," jawabnya malas. Junsu tertawa. Selain menggoda Eunhyuk, mengganggu Kyuhyun juga merupakan rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Rasanya hambar jika tidak dilakukan.

"Cho evil, kau dipanggil dosen Jung." Pemuda tinggi menjulang menghampiri meja mereka. Menggeplak belakang kepala Kyuhyun tanpa sungkan. Jika Junsu hanya berani berucap maka orang yang satu ini berani melakukan tindakan fisik.

"Choikang Changmin, kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapat makanan malam ini." Berucap tak terbantahkan,Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi setelah mengusap kepala Eunhyuk-kebiasaannya sejak dulu- yang dibalas erangan dari yang empunya. Changmin, pelaku penggeplakan tadi langsung memucat mendengar deklarasi barusan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah sahabat dekat yang juga berteman dengan Eunhyuk dan Junsu. Mereka teman sekamar di asrama. Changmin itu suka sekali makan bahkan mempunyai julukan food monster. Makanan adalah kelemahannya.

"Kyu… maafkan aku. Jangan habiskan makananku." Menjerit pilu yang berlebihan, Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun dan merangkulnnya. Junsu tertawa keras melihatnya. Pemandangan Changmin yang merana sungguh menarik.

"Hei Hyuk, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau ikut kompetisi dance tahun ini?" Eunhyuk melotot imut saat Junsu mengambil kentang goreng miliknya.

"Itu milikku!"

"Kau pelit seperti biasanya, nanti kubelikan susu stroberi untukmu. Tenanglah." Eunhyuk tidak menjawab lagi. Kembali larut mengunyah makanan.

"Ya aku ikut kompetisi itu." Junsu mengangguk-angguk santai. Sahabatnya ini memang ahli dalam bidang tari.

"Omong-omong Hyuk, Teukie hyung belum pulang juga?"

"Belum. Tapi tadi dia menghubungiku mungkin akan pulang sebentar." Junsu membulatkan bibir membentuk huruf o tanda mengerti. Tangannya merangkul bahu Eunhyuk agar mendekat.

"Oh iya Hyuk, kau kan tidak ke rumah sakit lagi. Berarti kau juga tidak pernah bertemu pria itu lagi ya?" ucapan Junsu menghentikan suapan Eunhyuk. Ya, Eunhyuk sudah menceritakan kejadian di rumah sakit jiwa dan bertemu dengan pria aneh yang memintanya kembali untuk menemuinya pada Junsu. Hanya pada Junsulah Eunhyuk bisa berbicara apapun. Leeteuk bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pertemuannya dan salah satu pasien di sana. Menurutnya itu tidak penting. Sepupunya itu juga sedang sangat sibuk. Dia tidak mau menambah beban dengan menceritakan ini-itu.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Wah Hyuk kau jahat sekali. Dia memintamu datang tapi kau tidak datang. Hati-hati, siapa tahu saja sehabis ini dia akan mengincarmu." Junsu tertawa untuk kemudian mengaduh begitu tak segan-segan Eunhyuk menendang tulang kerinnya keras.

"Sakit!"

"Salahmu."

Dan pertengkaran rutin mereka terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan santai menuju parkiran. Sesekali mulutnya menyenandungkan nada-nada. Sepertinya suasana hatinya hari ini sedang bagus. Kuliahnya berjalan lancar, bahkan salah satu dosennya memujinya karena tugas yang dikerjakannya sangat memuaskan. Eunhyuk tersenyum-senyum senang.

Drrtt…

Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya begitu ada panggilan masuk. Segera mengangkatnya setelah tahu Leeteuk yang menghubungi.

"Yeobseyo, Teukie hyung. Ada apa?"

"Hyuk apa kau sibuk saat ini?" Eunhyuk mengenyit begitu mendengar nada suara Leeteuk yang tergesa-gesa dengan nafas tak beraturan. Seperti habis lari marathon.

"Tidak sih, tapi aku punya rencana ingin berkunjung ke rumah Junsu. Memang kenapa?"

"Hyuk, aku ingin bertanya hal yang penting. Bisakah kau pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi?" walau merasa heran Eunhyuk tetap menurut. Berjalan ke belakang gedung yang kebetulan sepi hanya segelintir dosen yang sesekali lewat.

"Sudah hyung. Ada apa?"

"Apa… kau mengenal pria bernama Lee Donghae?" kerutan di dahi Eunhyuk terbentuk.

"Lee Donghae?" seperti tidak asing. Eunhyuk mengingat-ingat hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia berseru.

"Aku tidak tahu Lee Donghae mana yang hyung maksud, tapi kalau Donghae yang berada di rumah sakit hyung, ya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Itupun tidak sengaja." Eunhyuk bisa mendengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang telepon.

"Hahh… Hyuk, kurasa nasibmu sedang buruk hingga bertemu dengannya. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak bicara apa-apa, aku hanya berusaha menenangkannya saat dia dipenuhi amarah."

"Hanya itu?" sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Leeteuk? Kenapa mengucapkan hal-hal yang tak dimengertinya? Eunhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Tangan kirinya di masukkan ke kantong celana. Memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai sepi.

"Ya. Ah iya, ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi dia menggenggam tanganku dan memintaku kembali bertemu dengannya. Aneh sekali kan?" Eunhyuk mengusap tengkuk belakangnya.

"Eunhyuk, bisakah kau kemari? Ada masalah yang hanya kau yang bisa mengatasinya," Leeteuk berujar serius.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Datang saja nanti kujelaskan." Tak mau membuang waktu Eunhyuk segera bergegas ke mobilnya saat sambungan terputus. Menuju rumah sakit jiwa tempat Leeteuk bekerja.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" terkesiap terkejut. Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Memandang tak percaya sepupunya yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, di dalam ruangan Leeteuk.

"Iya Hyuk. Donghae terus meminta untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia selalu bilang kalau kau sudah berjanji akan menemuinya. Entah darimana dia tau aku sepupumu." Ingatan Eunhyuk kembali melayang ke waktu pertemuannya dengan lelaki tampan bernama Donghae. Kenapa pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka jadi berbuntut panjang seperti ini? Dan kenapa Donghae bisa tau Leeteuk adalah sepupunya mungkin saat Eunhyuk mengangkat telponnya dulu di hadapan Donghae dan menyebut nama Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sudah menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana pasien bernama Lee Donghae itu terus saja mencarinya dan berujung murka karena kesabarannya sudah habis. Membuat para Dokter kewalahan mengurusnya. Jadi ini penyebab Leeteuk begitu sibuk belakangan ini?

"Tapi kenapa dia begitu ingin bertemu lagi denganku hyung? Kami bahkan tidak saling kenal." Eunhyuk memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, Hyuk. Mungkin kau sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hyung!"

Brak!

Pintu ruangan Leeteuk menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar. Terlihat salah satu perawat di sana terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat.

"Do-Dokter Leeteuk, pasien Lee Donghae mengamuk lagi," lapornya ketakutan. Mendengarnya Leeteuk langsung bergegas pergi setelah mengambil tas berisi alat-alat medis di tangannya. Eunhyuk mengikuti dari belakang. Berlari mengejar Leeteuk. Menyusuri lorong demi lorong hingga berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam. Leeteuk masuk ke dalam bersama beberapa perawat laki-laki. Eunhyuk memanjangkan leher ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Irisnya melihat sendiri laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu tengah berusaha melepas jeratan ditubuhnya dan berteriak marah. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Pegang dia erat-erat, aku akan menyuntiknya," titah Leeteuk tegas. Mendengar suara Leeteuk, Donghae segera memalingkan wajah ke arahnya dan dalam hitungan detik meraih leher Leeteuk dan membentur tubuhnya ke dinding. Eunhyuk berteriak panik.

"Di mana Eunhyuk? Katakan di mana Eunhyuk?!" Leeteuk meringis karena cengkraman di lehernya tidak main-main. Para perawat lainnya sudah berusaha menariknya tapi Donghae terlalu kuat.

"Jangan mendekat, nak. Dia sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri." Salah satu perawat wanita berseru khawatir begitu Eunhyuk memasuki kamar dengan tergesa.

"Donghae, lepaskan dokter Leeteuk!" Eunhyuk memegang lengan Donghae yang mencengkram sepupunya kuat. Seperti tak mendengar, Donghae tak berpaling sedikitpun.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkan siapa-siapa. Berhati-hatilah." Peringat yang lain saat Eunhyuk dengan keras kepala terus menarik lengan Donghae. Wajah Leeteuk semakin pias. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Tanpa aba-aba segera memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Memeluknya sangat erat.

"Donghae ini aku Eunhyuk. Lee Eunhyuk yang kau cari. Aku datang, Hae. Tatap aku." Mendengar suara halus yang dikenalnya nafas Donghae yang semula memburu perlahan-lahan kembali normal. Jarinya melepas cengkraman hingga Leeteuk langsung terbatuk-batuk memegangi leher. Iris hitam Eunhyuk bertubrukan langsung dengan Donghae. Tatapannya nyalang mengancam. Mau tak mau membuat bergetar takut. Memberanikan diri, Eunhyuk menyentuh wajah Donghae dan mengelusnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah di sini." Donghae berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk sepenuhnya. Menarik pinggangnya dan segera membawanya ke dekapan hangat. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata.

"Eunhyuk," bisiknya lirih. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan nafas Donghae di lehernya. Semua yang menyaksikan dibuat terkejut bukan main. Leeteuk segera mengambil tindakan. Menyuntikan obat penenang hingga lelaki itu perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Eunhyuk. Para perawat yang sebelumnya terdiam karena terkejut, buru-buru membaringkan tubuh Donghae di ranjang.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya panik dan segera menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Ya. Ikut aku, Hyuk." Eunhyuk menurut kembali menuju ruangan Leeteuk setelah sebelumnya melirik Donghae sekali lagi.

.

Meneguk air banyak-banyak, Leeteuk mendesah lega. Lehernya masih sakit karena cengkraman tak main-main barusan. Eunhyuk memandangnya prihatin. Sepupunya ini pasti banyak melewati waktu yang berat karena pasien-pasiennya. Untung saja Leeteuk tipe orang yang mempunyai tingkat kesabaran tinggi. Tak heran bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit jiwa ini tak sekalipun Eunhyuk mendengarnya mengeluh.

"Hyung, sebenarnya Lee Donghae itu kenapa?" menarik kursi, dia segera mendaratkan bokongnya di bantalan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Leeteuk yang sesekali masih meringis.

"Mau kubawakan minuman lagi?" tawarnya. Leeteuk menggeleng. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi selagi mulutnya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga punya pertanyaan untukmu. Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah menenangkannya?" Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Hyung aku yang lebih dulu bertanya." Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Menegakkan punggung selurus penggaris. Iris hitamnya menatap Eunhyuk penuh keseriusan.

"Lee Donghae itu pasien yang istimewa. Dia sebenarnya tidak gila. Dia bisa bersikap normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Hanya saja dia mempunyai gangguan kepribadian yang kadang bisa sangat fatal jika dibiarkan."

"Gangguan kepribadian?"

"IED. Intermitten Explosive Disorder atau yang bisa disebut gangguan ledakan amarah. Jika penderita ini marah maka dia bisa melakukan apapun termasuk melukai. Tergantung tingkatannya." Eunhyuk membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti. Terdengar cukup serius.

"Lee Donghae adalah salah satu tentara pasukan khusus berpangkat Sersan Mayor. Kiprahnya dalam tentara sangat bagus. Tak jarang penyergapan di bawah komandonya selalu berhasil. Hanya saja, dia selalu tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Aku diceritakan oleh salah satu temannya yang juga Tentara," Leeteuk melanjutkan yang didengarkan penuh antusias. Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menyangka lelaki itu adalah seorang tentara. Bagaimana bisa dia terdampar di sini? Apa tekanan di militer begitu menyiksanya?

"Saat itu kelompok mereka sedang melakukan penyergapan terhadap musuh di wilayah perbatasan sana. Semua berjalan buruk, hingga mereka terdesak. Tapi ada satu kejadian di mana salah satu musuh membuat Donghae terbakar amarah. Dan kau tau? Donghae menghabisi semua kumpulan musuh sendirian! Amarah yang menguasainya. Semuanya mati di tangan dinginnya." Oke, Eunhyuk mulai merasakan hawa dingin merayap di tengkuknya setelah mendengar cerita heroik berujung tragedi tersebut. Lee Donghae itu pasti sangat kuat.

"Merupakan kesalahan fatal jika tentara berpangkat tinggi sepertinya mempunyai gangguan kepribadian seperti ini. Jadi Pemerintah mengirimnya ke rumah sakit ini untuk ditangani. Bagaimanapun Sersan Mayor Lee Donghae sangat berpengaruh dalam kemiliteran." Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja beralas kain beludru, Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Seberapa jauh tingkat penyakitnya?"

"Dia sudah dalam tahap cukup berbahaya jika terus dibiarkan."

"Apa dia bisa disembuhkan?"

"Semua tergantung diri pasien. Jika dia bisa berkonsisten dan terus melakukan terapi bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa sembuh. Hanya saja…" ucapan Leeteuk menggantung. Hanya saja? Leeteuk memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya membentur belakang kursi.

"Dia seperti potongan puzzle yang rumit. Dan tak tersentuh. Setiap sesi terapi dia tidak mau menjelaskan apa-apa mengenai dirinya selain pertanyaan umum. Itulah yang membuat kami kesulitan menyembuhkannya. Bagaimana kami bisa mengambil tindakan selanjutnya jika tidak tahu apa yang dideritanya?" apa serumit itu? Kenapa Lee Donghae selalu bersikap defensive? Apa lukanya terlalu dalam hingga tidak mempercayai siapapun?

"Tapi… sepertinya kami menemukan titik terang dalam masalah ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau." Iris hitam Eunhyuk melebar sempurna.

"Aku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Dengar, jujur saja selama menangani Donghae ini pertamakalinya aku melihatnya bisa cepat mengendalikan amarahnya. Dan itu saat bersamamu. Perintahmu langsung diturutinya. Kau sangat spesial, Hyuk. Mungkin kau bisa membantu."

"Aku bukan psikiater, hyung. Lagipula aku tak mengerti apa-apa masalah ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, hanya tolong bujuk dia untuk mau terapi. Melihat sikapnya padamu, mungkin dia akan menurutimu."

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Kenapa pula dia bisa begitu padaku?" Eunhyuk tak habis pikir. Di antara milyaran orang, kenapa harus dia yang berurusan dengan semua ini?

"Kau tanyakan saja padanya sendiri."

"Apa? Bertanya langsung pada orang menakutkan seperti itu sama saja cari mati, hyung!" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan suara tidak sabar, memelototi wajah.

"Hyuk, meski dia pasien di sini bukan berarti gila dan bertindak bar-bar. Dia masih normal hanya saat ada yang membuatnya marah saja dia akan berwaspada." Eunhyuk mendengus tak terima. Sepupunya ini memang jago membujuk. Bersedekap, dia memalingkan wajah. Leeteuk tersenyum melihatnya. Kalau sedang merajuk tingkah Eunhyuk menggemaskan sekali.

"Sudah sana ke ruangan Donghae. Dia akan mengamuk lagi jika saat membuka mata tak ada dirimu. Bicaralah padanya. Tolong ya." Pemuda pemilik senyum manis bernama gummy smile itu tak menjawab. Hanya berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Nanti kubelikan susu stroberi," ucap Leeteuk saat Eunhyuk berada di depan pintu. Memegang kenop bersiap keluar.

"Satu truk."

"Ya! Kau mau memerasku?" Leeteuk berteriak cukup keras yang dijawab langkah kaki seribu dari Eunhyuk yang tertawa. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dasar bocah.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir resah. Dengan gelisah mengetuk-ngetukkan sudut tapak sepatu bersol karet ke hamparan lantai putih. Di depannya Lee Donghae tengah menatapnya intens. Orang itu sudah terbangun dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk tak berkedip.

"Kenapa baru datang?" suara bernada rendah dan hangat terdengar, menghancurkan kesunyian yang mendebarkan. Donghae melekatkan mata ke wajah Eunhyuk yang merengut kaget.

"Apa?"

"Aku menunggumu berhari-hari. Tapi kau tidak datang." Bisakah Donghae tidak menatapnya sedemikian lekat seperti ini? Membuat canggung saja.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Eunhyuk bisa melihat jelas sosok Lee Donghae. Orang ini sekitar 178cm dengan tubuh kuat yang tersembunyi di dalam pakaian hitam longgarnya. Berbeda dengan pasien lainnya, Donghae tidak memakai pakaian khas pasien di sini. Matanya terlihat sendu dengan telaga cokelat yang bisa menghanyutkan, hidungnya mancung. Di wajah panjangnya terdapat dagu kukuh menciptakan sebuah kemaskulinan Adonis. Lee Donghae sangatlah tampan dan memukau. Belum lagi usianya yang sudah matang membuatnya semakin terlihat gagah. 31 tahun, berbeda 10 tahun dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku… eh… sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah." Eunhyuk menenangkan nafas, menjawab ke arah pintu. Menolak menatap Donghae kembali.

"Berikan semua rincian jadwal kuliahmu padaku!" apa? Eunhyuk tidak salah dengar kan?

"Untuk apa? Dengar ya Lee Donghae-ssi, kita tidak saling mengenal. Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu seluruh jadwalku?" Eunhyuk mengedutkan matanya, memelototi Donghae.

"Kau milikku sekarang." Ucapan tegas penuh otoriter itu mengalun jelas dari bibir Donghae. Eunhyuk terpaku di tempat. Miliknya? Apa-apaan itu?! Eunhyuk berdiri tegak menantang memasang mode perang. Membentak segarang singa.

"Apa kau gila?!" Donghae tidak menjawab. Hanya duduk tenang memandang Eunhyuk yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau! Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa."

"Bisa apa?"

"Menenangkanku dengan mudah. Hanya padamu ini bekerja. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang bisa menenangkanku saat marah. Tapi hanya dengan ucapan lembutmu kau berhasil menahanku. Kutetapkan kau sebagai milikku sekarang." Nadanya begitu tenang tapi dalam dan tegas. Seperti saat dia mengomando para prajurit untuk bertugas. Membuat Eunhyuk tak berkutik.

Oh Tuhan, laki-laki ini sudah gila! Eunhyuk telah berurusan dengan lelaki gila. Memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, dia segera mengambil gelas berisi air yang tersedia dan segera meneguknya hingga tandas. Tersentak pelan begitu merasakan jari Donghae menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata di dahinya untuk kemudian mengelus pipinya.

"Kau cantik," bisiknya penuh damba.

"Lelaki cantik milikku." Bibir Donghae sedikit melengkung ke dalam seringaian yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Apa ini? Pernyataan cinta? Aku bukan gay!" ucapnya sarkasme.

"Aku jatuh hati padamu. Gay atau bukan, aku tidak peduli." Tersenyum lembut, Donghae mengetukan jarinya di dahi Eunhyuk ringan. Eunhyuk mundur dibuatnya.

Oh tidak. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak akan dilepaskan dengan mudah.

.

To Be Continued

Hai~ apa masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? Maaf ya kalau lama.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Apa bagus?

Silahkan tuangkan uneg-unek kalian di kolom review. Saya sangat menantikannya. Terima kritik dan saran dalam bahasa yang sopan. Terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
